Choke Hold (episode)
Choke Hold is the fourth episode of Season Twelve of NCIS and the 262nd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis While patrolling a park at night, two police officers a Naval research scientist sitting in a bench, the scientist having been garroted which eventually kills her. As such, the NCIS team are called in to investigate the circumstances surrounding the death. The investigation becomes increasingly complicated when SECNAV Sarah Porter later assigns the NCIS team to a joint terrorism task force with FBI agent Leia Pendergast as the leader of the task force. There's just one problem, though: the suspect that NCIS are searching for is also wanted by the Russian government led by someone well known to the team. Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the Season 12 premiere episode, Twenty Klicks (episode) and ends with NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs pinning a photograph of terrorist, Sergei Mishnev to a wall in his basement with Gibbs also telling his boss, NCIS Director Leon Vance, "Not if we find him first", revealing that Gibbs is planning on finding Mishnev who managed to apparently survive Gibbs fatally shooting Mishnev during their first confrontation. In a park, Bilik asks his partner, Verma if he saw a kid's face when Bilik flashed his cuffs? "She was 12 and sneaking a smoke in the park", Verma says before stating that was probably her first. Bilik states that thanks to him, she'll think twice before sneaking a second one. "You're welcome, health care system", Verma says. They then spot upon spotting a woman sitting on a bench. Verma flashes his light over at the bench and informs the woman that the park is closed and that she is to move along. "Hey", Bilik calls, producing his handcuffs. "Unless you wanna put your hands together for old Simon and Garfunkel here, move along". They then approach the woman. Bilik then flashes his light, revealing that there's blood on the woman's chest with Bilik remarking that she's been strangled. Pressing a button, Verma calls it in, stating "Unit 20-21, reporting an ADW in Town Centre West" before stating that they request medics and back-up. Bilik remarks that someone got the woman good. The woman then breathes, startling Bilik who tells his partner, Verma or Dave that she's still alive. "Expeditie medical assistance", Verma says. Bilik meanwhile kneels back and tries to assure the woman that it's okay, that everything's gonna be fine and that they're gonna help. He attempts to touch her but the woman jerks away, stating, "Don't touch me". Bilik looks stunned. It then cuts to the bloodsoaked ID card which shows that the woman is Sofia Glazman and that she is also a laboratory researcher at the Office of Naval Research. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Trivia *The term, "Choke hold" is a general term for grappling hold that critically reduces or prevents either air (choking) or blood (strangling) from passing through the neck of an opponent. The method itself was previously used in the NCIS Season 3 episode, Untouchable (episode) where the killer used a choke-hold to render his target unconscious before shooting her in the head. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 12 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Sarah Porter Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Anton Pavlenko